


Resistance

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-16
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy felt so vulnerable lying there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

Billy felt so vulnerable lying there. "Dom, do you really need to—" Elijah licked his toes. "Oh...don't stop..."

"Yes, I do Bill." Dom put the vodka down, handed the spatula and pudding bowl to Elijah. He eagerly reapplied. Dom kissed Billy on the mouth, then dragged his tongue to his ear. "Fuck me."

Billy turned, bewildered. "What?"

Dom lifted the megaphone to his mouth and touched Billy's swollen trousers.

"Dom, you're drunk, put that dow—"

Dom's hand was joined by Elijah's. They squeezed and grinned.

"Fuck us." It was too loud, but Billy wasn't in a position to resist.


End file.
